Powers Unknown
by VerinaWrinn
Summary: Tealia Undur and her best friend Onalee decide to ditch training at the Jedi Academy to enjoy there time out at the Coruscant Mall, but getting out of the academy isn't the hard thing, it's getting back in that's the trouble. ONESHOT ONLY


They turned and hurried down the steps. "Tealia, class is the other way!" A green Twi'lek shouted to her friend. "I know. I know. We're gonna take the long way today okay?" The teenage humanoid said quickly. "Why? We are going to be late!" Her friend exaggerated every syllable trying to get her point across. "It's not important, Onalee! Okay just drop it!" Tealia snapped before running down a hallway.

"Tealia! Wait!" Tealia ignored her friend's pleas and continued to run. "Tealia! Teal! Come on! What's wrong?" Onalee yelled as she neared her friend. Tealia started slowing down, gripping her side she stopped. "Force, Tealia! What was_ that_ about?" Onalee half-shouted. Tealia's eyes filled with faint purple tears. "I-I can't talk about it. Please Ona leave it alone." Tealia leaned on the wall and slid down to the floor. "Leave it alone? Teal! You just took off running! What the kriff is going on! Please tell me!" Onalee sat down on the floor next to her friend.

"I'm different." Tealia murmured so quietly that she wasn't even sure she spoke. "What do you mean?" Onalee whispered. Tealia remained silent. "Come on Teal… I'm your best friend. Please tell me."

"I'm not like you…" Tealia whispered almost inaudibly. "Well duh! I'm a Twi'lek and you're… What are you?" Onalee asked in her most outspoken way. Tealia looked up at Onalee with purple tears staining her cheeks. "I don't just mean species wise, Ona." Tealia gave a half-heartedly laughed, "Force I wish it was only that…"

"Well what is it?" Onalee asked as the late bell rang for their meditation class with Master Yoda. "I… I-I can't…" Tealia sobbed. "Well, bestie, it looks like we are already going to be in trouble for missing class." Onalee said, Tealia looked at her friend. "Is there a point to that statement?" Tealia asked between sobs. "Yes. Let's ditch. You're obviously stressed so let's take the rest of the day off." Onalee said while getting up. "Whoa what? Ona, we can't do that… We are _training to be Jedi_! We can't just _leave_ the Temple for _no_ reason!" Tealia's hoarse voice shouted. "Oh come on! Where's your sense of adventure? Let's go!" Onalee pulled Tealia up into a standing position. "Ona… no." Tealia said while trying to break free from her grasp.

"Come on!" The Twi'lek said, pulling Tealia along. "Ona!" Tealia harshly whispered. "It'll be fun. We can go shopping…" Ona said trying to convince her friend, but Tealia wasn't budging, "We could stop at the Datapad store and get some new stories… You know you want to."

Tealia's face was unreadable. "Ugh… Fine. But.." "Great! Let's go!" Onalee cut her off and the two started running out of the Temple. "We are going to get in so much trouble." Tealia groaned. "Only if we get caught." Ona said with a smile.

"We will." Tealia sing-songed. "Oh stop being such a negative-nerfhearder!" Onalee laughed. "Force if we weren't friends you know you'd be dead right?" Tealia growled. "Oh yes! I'm positive I would be!" Ona said cheerfully.

"Do that whistle thing. Ya know where you go like this!" Onalee said while putting two fingers in her mouth. "Do it to get the attention of that Hover-Taxi!"

Tealia brought her fingers up to her mouth and gave a loud whistle. The Hover-Taxi stopped in front of them. "Watch this!" Ona said with a malicious grin. She went over to the Taxi driver. "You will not charge us for the ride." Onalee said while waving her fingers in front of the man. "I will no charge you for the ride." The driver echoed. "Ona! You can't do that! It's not the Jedi way!" Tealia shouted. "Oh be quiet. You will not remember seeing us today." Onalee said using another Mind-Trick. "I will not remember seeing you today." The man repeated monotonously.

Onalee and Tealia slid into the Taxi. "Driver, take us to the Coruscant Mall. We've got shopping to do!" Onalee laughed as the man started to drive to the Mall.

"Oh we're in trouble. So much trouble…" Tealia said while biting her fingernails. "Let loose! Today is a day of relaxation, forget about the trouble we'll get in, it doesn't matter right now okay?" Onalee coaxed. "Fine. I'll let it go. Who cares that we might get thrown out of the Order?" Tealia said sarcastically. "Exactly! That's the spirit!" Ona laughed.

The Taxi arrived at the mall and the two teens ran into it. "Woohoo!" Onalee yelled with joy. The girls faced a tattoo parlor. "I wanna get one." Ona said to Tealia. "What! That's a tattoo! Those things are… ugh you know what, just do it." Tealia said while the two walked in.

"You've learned to not argue, good job young one." Ona mocked. "I'm older than you!" Tealia said. "Who's getting what?" A pieced and tattooed Twi'lek asked. "I want…. This thing! Force this is wicked! What is it?" Onalee asked while pointing to a colorful picture. "It's a Nexu cub. Where do you want it?" The Twi'lek asked. "Right here." Ona said pointing to a spot on her thigh. "And the color?" Onalee looked around at the color palette, "Make it an ombre orange, I'm feeling adventurous today!"

After the very hilariously tattooing of Onalee, the two made their way to a hair salon. "Oooo! You've got to get some color in this hair!" Ona said to Tealia. "Why? Black's a good color." Tealia said running her fingers through her long hair. "It's boring, bring out your inner self! Come on your always so bookish and quiet, give people something to talk about!" Onalee said cheerfully. "I don't even know what I'd get." Tealia said, hoping her friend would drop it. "Get purple! Like the color of your eyes! Oh Force it'd be pretty. All the boys would be looking at you… Including your crush." Onalee said while dragging Tealia into the Salon.

"Why are we friends again?" Tealia asked rhetorically as she sat down in the Salon chair. "What would you like, Darling?" A Togruta asked. "Umm. Can I get a few streaks of purple in my hair? Please?" Tealia asked with a small voice. "Sure!" The Togruta said, smiling.

The rest of the girl's day was filled with shopping, laughing, and a few disagreements. By the end of their trip to the Mall, Tealia had almost forgotten what had been bothering her. Almost.

* * *

It was basically night by the time they reached the Jedi Temple. "Here comes the tricky part, getting back in." Tealia said with an anxious sigh. "Nah. I know how to do this." Onalee smiled and started walking on the side of the Temple. "Little known secret, there's a side entrance to the Temple." Onalee said as she pushed open a door.

"How and why do you know that?" Tealia asked as the two sneaked down the deserted hallways. "How, I listen when the Masters talk. Why, for the exact reason why we just used it." Onalee answered, the two rounded a corner, and there dorm that they shared with two other girls came into view. "Almost there." Tealia said relieved.

"Yes, almost." A new voice said. The two girls froze. "Oh hey Obi-Wan. What's new?" Onalee asked with sarcasm lacing her words. "Why were you two not in class this afternoon?" He asked them. Tealia looked ready to spill the truth before Onalee stepped in, "What are you talking about? We were in class." Ona lied. "Sure… When'd you get purple in your hair then Tealia? During meditation?" Obi-Wan asked sarcastically. "Look, Mr. I-Do-Nothing-Wrong, it's none of your business. Is it?" Onalee asked back, even though she was shorter than Obi-Wan she was still every bit as intimidating. "I'm your superior, _younglings_. You will treat me with respect." He said. "You're only a year older than us Obi-Wan." Tealia said, now joining the conversation, "And I believe you've broken a serious rule, haven't you? What was it again? Oh yes, that pesky no-attachment thing! Who were you dating?" Onalee asked, deciding to use blackmail. "Oh right! My roommate Siri Tachi! That's who it was. You tell anyone you saw us here, I'll tell about your little romance. You've got it?" Onalee sneered. Obi-Wan stood dumbstruck. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, move along." Onalee said with a very cheerful tone. "A-ba-bye now!"

The two girls ran into their dorm room. "Where did that come from?" Tealia questioned. "What?" Ona asked while plopping down on to the couch. "The whole, I know something you don't! Blackmail thing!" Tealia said. "I don't know, I guess I've just always had it in me. I'm just glad that you spoke up. You usually don't." Onalee said with a smile, "So, what do you think Teal? Should we tell our roomies what we did today?"

"I… You think we can trust them right?" Tealia asked while tracing her diamond markings on her hand. "Yes. And speak of the Sith! There they are!" Onalee said while Luminara and Siri walked into the room. "Where were you guys today?" Luminara asked while sitting down. "Yes, where were you two?" Siri asked, giving a side-glance to Tealia. "Out." Tealia said. "We ditched. And it was awesome!" Onalee said. "You got Tealia to ditch!" Luminara shouted in shock. "Shhhh!" Onalee and Tealia said at the same time. "Yes, and we weren't caught and we don't want to be, so be quiet!" Onalee said while turning to her side. "Look at this," She pointed to her Nexu tattoo, "Isn't it awesome?"

Onalee spent the rest of the night telling about all her and Tealia adventures. Luminara and Siri were extremely jealous but in a good way. When the chrono hit midnight all the girls but Tealia were fast asleep.

* * *

Tealia walked to the Room of A Thousand Fountains, which ironically didn't have a thousand fountains. She leaned against a beautiful tree, and tried to calm her mind. She gave a deep breath in, this was the only way she knew to be at peace. She opened her palm and concentrated. Suddenly flames began to lick her fingertips. She looked down in fear and slowly closed her palm. _What's happening to me?_ She thought to herself as she sat down. She closed her eyes once more, and touched the tree she was leaning on, patterns of frost appeared wherever her fingers made contact. _What's wrong with me?_

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter One! Please Review! Tell me your favorite Part! Give some feedback! Follow! FAvorite! Honestly just show that your there!**

**For those of you who are reading my other story A New Fate, I haven't stopped it, I've just been working on this one! So Don't Worry! **

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or Disney, If I was my OC characters would be canon. **

**Last little thing I love suggestions on where my stories should go! It's always fun to get a fan's perspective! Okay! Watch for post for both my stories! **


End file.
